


Cicatrizes

by brazilian_mess



Series: BrArg Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, Historical Hetalia, M/M, brargweek, e o otp em um dos muitos momentos que eles quase se odiaram, tw menção de sangue, tw violência leve
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: Martín esticou o braço, roçando os dedos na cicatriz novamente. “Tem alguma coisa a ver comigo?”, arriscou. Luciano encolheu os ombros, se retraindo de modo automático. Ele olhou de relance para Martín, suspirou e pendeu a cabeça pro lado.“Muitas das minhas marcas tem a ver com você.”“Eu perguntei sobre essa em específico, agora.”Luciano estalou a língua. “Tem. Tem a ver com você sim. Feliz?”“Por você ter me respondido, sim. Não tão feliz pelo fato da cicatriz ter a ver comigo.”“Ah, Tinho. Metade das minhas cicatrizes foram arte sua, e metade das suas foram arte minha. Não é nenhuma surpresa. E não é nada demais.”
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: BrArg Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025617
Kudos: 11





	Cicatrizes

**Author's Note:**

> Então, finalmente, depois de muita ansiedade da minha parte querendo postar essas fics antes do tempo: Feliz BrArg Week!  
> Espero ler bastante coisa durante essa semana.  
> E espero que gostem 😊

Luciano saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, balançando a cabeça a fim de tirar o resto da água dos cabelos. Depois de se secar, foi tateando no escuro do quarto até alcançar a cama, ergueu a coberta do lado direito e se enfiou ali, encaixando-se em Martín, que já estava deitado ali há tempos num estado intermediário entre somente se manter imóvel e estar dormindo. 

“Luci, você ‘tá gelado”, a despeito da reclamação, Martín puxou o namorado para mais perto de si, se encolhendo de modo que seu nariz ficasse na curva do pescoço de Luciano, que deu um risinho baixo.

“Desculpa, já que eu esquento”, virando - se, Luciano apertou o argentino contra si, respirando fundo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, escutando a respiração e os batimentos um do outro, com as mãos explorando os corpos um do outro. Enquanto a mão de Martín passeava pelo tronco de Luciano, se deteve numa área diferente ao toque, localizada logo acima do osso do quadril do brasileiro. 

“Dessa aqui eu não lembro”, murmurou, meio que pra si mesmo, meio que para Luciano, tateando mais atentamente uma das tantas cicatrizes de Luciano, “espera aí”. Se esticou por cima do namorado, acendendo um abajur localizado numa pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, “é nova?”, perguntou, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas e olhos atentos no rosto do brasileiro. 

Luciano suspirou e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, pousando o olhar no próprio quadril, “não, é bem antiga até”. Martín mordeu o lábio inferior, sobrancelhas se unindo numa expressão preocupada.

“Mas tinha sumido, até agora. Ainda mais nesse lugar, é impossível que eu nunca tivesse notado”, Luciano levantou as sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso maroto para Martín, que rolou os olhos, “eu ‘to falando sério, Luciano, cicatrizes deveriam sumir depois de um tempo. A maioria das minhas somem, pelo menos.”

“Elas voltam, de tempos em tempos. As minhas, pelo menos. Nenhuma some pra sempre”, esticou os braços, se permitindo afundar no colchão enquanto murmurava a resposta, “não doem nem nada, mas não somem”. 

“Quão antiga é essa?”

“Uns cento e cinquenta anos, talvez? Um a mais, um a menos. Não lembro direito”, Luciano balançou a mão direita à frente do rosto, tentando não responder a pergunta de Martín diretamente, ao que este apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, deixando claro que não iria ignorar o tema tão fácil assim.

Martín esticou o braço, roçando os dedos na cicatriz novamente. “Tem alguma coisa a ver comigo?”, arriscou. Luciano encolheu os ombros, se retraindo de modo automático. Ele olhou de relance para Martín, suspirou e pendeu a cabeça pro lado.

“Muitas das minhas marcas tem a ver com você.”

“Eu perguntei sobre essa em específico, agora.”

Luciano estalou a língua. “Tem. Tem a ver com você sim. Feliz?”

“Por você ter me respondido, sim. Não tão feliz pelo fato da cicatriz ter a ver comigo.”

“Ah, Tinho. Metade das minhas cicatrizes foram arte sua, e metade das suas foram arte minha. Não é nenhuma surpresa. E não é nada demais.” Luciano dobrou os braços atrás da cabeça, virando o rosto na direção de Martín, sorrindo levemente para ele. Martín mordeu o lábio inferior, descruzando as pernas e deitando de bruços ao lado de Luciano, afastando um cacho que caía em frente dos olhos dele com um movimento suave de sua mão. 

“Eu fiz isso diretamente? Com uma espada ou algo do tipo?”

“Não diretamente, não.”

“Como foi, então?”

“Meu Deus, homem”, Luciano rolou os olhos, uma risada fraca escapando de seus lábios, “como você gosta de reviver o passado.” Martín encarou - o de volta, em silêncio. “Ok, deixa eu ver se me lembro de tudo…”

* * * 

A chama do lampião no interior da tenda tremulava, fazendo com que a sombra de Luciano se projetasse gigantesca no tecido atrás de si. Ele se apoiava na mesa com os punhos fechados sobre seu tampo, olhos pregados nas duas cartas que recebera. Uma já aberta, a extra-oficial de Arthur, e uma ainda com o selo intacto, a do Império Britânico. A carta pessoal de seu tio e padrinho lançava sobre aquela maldita campanha uma aura ainda mais pessimista do que ela já tinha, então não estava exatamente animado para ler o parecer oficial dos mediadores do conflito. 

O brasileiro sentiu os ombros tremerem. Desde o início de sua luta pela independência que seu corpo vinha sofrendo com espasmos de tempos em tempos, pelo estresse geral. E agora Sebastián ainda vinha colaborar pro seu envelhecimento precoce, o bastardo. Sem falar em Martín, se metendo em batalhas e assuntos que não eram seus. 

Ao ouvir um farfalhar de tecido indicando que alguém havia entrado na tenda, a mão de Luciano descansou sobre um punhal próximo das cartas, sem se virar ou demonstrar que notara a presença nova no local.

“Eu vou abrir uma exceção e admitir dessa vez, porque sua moral deve estar baixa, mas até que tive certo trabalho chegando até aqui”, abaixando o capuz da capa de viagem e ajeitando os cabelos loiros, Martín soltou uma risadinha debochada para o inimigo de batalha. Luciano sentiu o lábio superior crispar-se numa mistura de raiva e mágoa. 

Seus dedos se fecharam em volta do cabo do punhal, de súbito. Ele se forçou a abrir a mão, ignorando seu instinto do momento. 

“Não achei que você fosse estar no campo, sabendo como você odeia essas campanhas”, virou-se para o argentino, indicando um banquinho baixo de madeira com a cabeça, para que ele se sentasse. 

Martín assentiu, agradecendo, e se abaixou até o banco enquanto segurava o lado esquerdo do tronco. Estava com os olheiras fundas, como se há muito não dormisse de verdade e sua respiração era pesada, cansada. Luciano sentiu o peito torcer levemente ao notar o quanto o rival aparentava estar exausto. 

“Não odeio, apenas não amo. É sujo e caótico, e não num bom sentido. Você sairia daqui também, se pudesse”, o argentino respondeu baixo, esticando as pernas. Encarou o moreno, em um convite silencioso para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Luciano puxou um outro banco até Martín e se acomodou ali, tomando uma distância confortável o bastante do outro nas atuais circunstâncias. 

“Eu não ficaria sossegado no Paço num momento desse. Sei que você também não relaxaria estando em casa. O que você quer, Martín?”, o brasileiro encarou o homem à sua frente, com os olhos severos. Martín uniu as sobrancelhas, endurecendo o próprio olhar em resposta.

“Eu recebi uma carta. Do Império Britânico.”

“Sim, e?”, Luciano interrompeu o pensamento do outro, impaciente. 

Martín grunhiu e revirou os olhos, “eu quero saber se você já leu a droga da carta. Sei que você recebeu uma também, o inglês não deixaria de falar com você. Não duvido nada que ele tenha te contado outras coisas por baixo dos panos, aliás.”

“Você por caso está insinuando alguma coisa, Martín?”

“Claro que não. Até porque o seu lado está perdendo”, o loiro respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. Luciano mordeu a língua, tentando não perder a calma. Seus olhos, no entanto, faiscaram, o traindo. Martín vacilou por um milésimo de segundo ao ver os olhos de Luciano, mas não a ponto de demonstrar, “como eu dizia, eu vim saber se você já leu a carta. Eu imagino que não, sei o quanto você consegue ser lento.”

“Ainda não li. E se é isso que você queria saber, já pode ir embora.”

“Mas já a recebeu”, o argentino afirmou, sem esperar resposta, “leia agora então.”

Luciano suspirou, sentindo mais um espasmo percorrer levemente seu corpo, sem sucesso ao tentar disfarçá-lo. Martín se ajeitou no banco, se inclinando sobre os próprios joelhos mas sem sair do lugar. “Certo. Se for fazer você parar de me atazanar pelo resto da noite. Aliás, você planeja ficar?”

“Por que a pergunta, você quer que eu fique?”

“Hm. Seria uma chance pra te apagar de uma vez e ter um pouco de paz pelo menos durante o resto da guerra”, resmungou. Martín não segurou a gargalhada desta vez, segurando levemente o lado do próprio tronco novamente. 

“Ah, Luciano, eu sei que você não faria isso”, o brasileiro suavizou um pouco o olhar e levantou as sobrancelhas para o loiro, “lê logo a carta.” 

Erguendo-se devagar por causa dos espasmos que ainda não haviam cessado, Luciano andou até a mesa de madeira no canto da tenda e pegou a carta ainda selada, jogando a mensagem pessoal de Arthur para baixo de outros papéis e mapas de modo a escondê-la, discretamente. 

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, durante a leitura de Luciano. Martín resolveu levantar e andar pela tenda, inquieto. Os dois não se viam, pelo menos a sós, há alguns anos já. A última vez havia sido quando a guerra foi de fato declarada, e ele fora buscar Sebastián na casa do brasileiro. Luciano aparentava estar tão mais velho agora que o argentino, embora tivesse se refreado a fim de não o demonstrar, quase não o reconheceu ao entrar na tenda. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma exclamação raivosa de Luciano.

“Esse filho da puta desgraçado quer que eu faça _o que_?”, Luciano lançou o pergaminho de volta à mesa, chutando um dos bancos próximos de si logo em seguida. 

Martín praguejou baixinho, se adiantando rapidamente até onde estava o outro, uma expressão urgente no rosto. 

“Cala essa boca, idiota, vai chamar a atenção de alguém. Já é um milagre ninguém ter visto o meu cavalo na borda do acampamento, se me pegam aqui me matam, e seria um inconveniente _muito_ desagradável a essa altura.”

“Azar o seu se alguém achar a merda do seu cavalo, Martín. Que me importa? Você veio aqui esfregar na minha cara o fato de que o Arthur tocou no assunto da minha rendição, ou vai negar?”, os olhos cor de mel do brasileiro tinham um brilho maníaco de ódio quando perfuraram o homem à sua frente. Martín endireitou a postura, assumindo seu ar arrogante usual.

“Não tem motivo nenhum pra eu negar. É uma sugestão muito sensata, na minha opinião. E óbvia também”, seu tom de voz saiu cortante. Martín sentiu uma pontada no corpo e colocou a mão por baixo do casaco do uniforme, tocando levemente o tronco. Havia voltado a sangrar. Luciano registrou o fato mas não esboçou reação. 

“Claro que você acha isso”, sibilou o brasileiro num tom baixo e ameaçador, começando a tremer, desta vez de fúria, “pra você seria ótimo se eu desistisse, poderia voltar pros seus bailes, suas festas, seu conforto. Alimentaria a porra do seu ego direitinho, eu tenho certeza.” 

“Seria ótimo ver você admitir que está errado, sim, Luciano”, o argentino deu um passo à frente, se aproveitando da vantagem que sua altura superior lhe proporcionava, “se você prefere continuar apanhando dia após dia, deixando o seu próprio povo morrer por uma guerra imbecil que você _sabe_ que vai perder, o problema é seu. Lide com isso você e sua consciência. Mas no fundo você precisa admitir que eu estou certo.”

As duas nações se encaravam, silenciosos mas deixando a fúria que ambos agora sentiam transparecer muito abertamente. Ao terminar de ouvir as palavras de Martín o brasileiro sentiu os ouvidos zumbirem. Sem pensar duas vezes, fechou as mão em punho. O golpe foi certeiro no ferimento do argentino, que deixou o ar escapar e se dobrou sobre o próprio estômago, com um resmungo, conseguindo evitar a humilhação que seria cair de joelhos gritando. O sangue fluiu, manchando a camisa branca que ele vestia por baixo do uniforme. 

“Vai pro inferno, Luciano”, a maldição saiu entrecortada pela respiração trôpega de Martín, que tinha a cabeça baixa, “você sabe que o incompetente do seu imperador recebeu uma carta oficial também, não sabe? A guerra a essa hora já acabou, só o seu orgulho patético que ainda não aceita isso.” Ao sentir o rival se aproximar de si para apoiá-lo, Martín recuou o punho direito, desferindo um soco no baixo ventre de Luciano enquanto o mantinha no lugar segurando seu ombro com a mão esquerda. 

Sem saber, Martín havia acertado um corte profundo no corpo do outro, que estava em processo de cicatrização, abrindo - o novamente. 

Luciano praguejou e empurrou Martín com um sacolejo firme, tentando, sem sucesso, ignorar a dor pungente que ia do seu quadril até quase virilha. E o sangue, que começava a encharcar a calça da farda que usava.

“Já tratei do assunto que queria tratar”, Martín rosnou baixo, o rosto contorcido numa expressão de ódio, “quer que eu chame alguém pra olhar isso aí?”

“Você não disse que ninguém podia saber que você estava aqui? Decidiu morrer, é?”

“Não seja ridículo, como se eu não conseguisse nocautear os seus soldados. Quer ou não, droga”, cuspiu as palavras.

“Não enche a porra do minha paciência, Martín. Só me alcança aquele pano ali, pega um pra você também, se quiser”, Luciano tremia, suando frio, mas conseguiu erguer o braço e indicar fracamente uma pilha de roupas sujas. Martín tropegou até elas, rasgou uma camisa e enrolou-a no seu tronco, enquanto jogava uma outra para Luciano, sem olhá-lo. 

“Então eu já vou. Seria de bom tom se vocês respondessem a proposta o mais rápido possível, não é como se você tivesse tempo pra perder.” Marchou até a entrada da tenda, pescando a capa de viagem pelo caminho e ergueu levemente o pano da abertura enquanto espiava a movimentação externa. Lançou um olhar rápido por cima do ombro, para um Luciano sentado largado no chão, pressionando a camisa rasgada no ferimento. Martín refreou a vontade de suavizar o olhar. “Até, Luciano.”

Puxando o capuz até cobrir todo o seu rosto, Martín saiu da tenda, chutando um caldeirão de ferro pelo caminho próximo da tenda de Luciano e chamando a atenção de alguns homens que estavam ali. Desapareceu logo depois que teve certeza que os idiotas iam entrar na tenda do rival, em silêncio.

* * *

Luciano ficou em silêncio, mexendo no lençol da cama enquanto esperava a reação do outro, ainda deitados um ao lado do outro. 

“Eu sinto muito por isso, Luci”, Martín sussurrou, os olhos azuis celestes cravados nos de Luciano, “de verdade.” O brasileiro encarou de volta, sem reação. Cerrou as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

“Sente muito pelo que, Tinho? Não foi nada demais… Foi uma época complicada”, disse num tom calmo, fingindo naturalidade. 

“Ainda assim”, Martín continuou, acariciando o cabelo do namorado, “não foi… certo… ir te provocar num período como aquele. Não é como se eu estivesse muito melhor, na época.”

Luciano sorriu de leve.

“Ninguém estava, Tinho.”

Martín esticou-se para frente, roçando seu nariz ao de Luciano, por consequência esbarrando lábios também. O moreno sorriu, cessando o espaço entre os dois com um beijo suave. Enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Martín, puxando-o para cima de si, fazendo com que Martín soltasse uma risadinha baixa. Luciano emitiu um som baixinho, cortando o beijo.

“Aliás”, indagou, “você não ficou com uma cicatriz do corte que eu abri em você, não?” 

Martín deu um sorriso maroto.

“Como eu disse, as minhas cicatrizes somem com o tempo. Mas fiquei sim. Fraca, mas fiquei. Seduzi muita gente com a minha ‘prova de bravura’, pra ser sincero.”

“Aham. Deixa eu ver, então. Tira a roupa, _agora_.”


End file.
